When Things Go Wrong, I Turn To You
by bonjourkailey
Summary: Bella is left with Jasper while Edward hunts with Alice. Bella calls, and finds out they've been sneaking around. She turns to Jasper. Will they end up together? Can their love last? Post Eclipse/Pre Breaking Dawn. Jasper&Bella, Edward&Alice. OOC. R&R.
1. Don't Leave Me, Please

When things go wrong, I turn to you

Chapter One: Uncovering new feelings

**A/N Hey guys, here's a new story. This is my first JasperxBella story. Hope you enjoy! **

**Thanks,**

_**-MissKayHale.x-**_

**PS Alice is a bit OOC! Sorry!**

The love of my life has just left for a four day hunting trip, and I'm stuck here, at the Cullen house with Jasper, as I'm considered a hazard to not only the society, but myself included, and Jasper was assigned to 'keep me company'. Nothing against Jasper but, this is going to suck. No Alice to hang out with, no Emmett for that brotherly figure, and most importantly no Edward, I'm going to die. I look over at Jasper, and he gives me an sympathetical smile. I always forget he can read my emotions, oops.

"Bella, it's only four days, we'll get through it together" Jasper said, squeezing my shoulder lightly.

"I know, Jasper, but with Edward being gone for four days, well, its hard." I said, feeling the stinging behind my eyes, trying to hold back the tears I wouldn't let fall.

"I have an idea, let's watch a movie, you can pick…" He said, trying to make me feel better.

I grabbed a good movie, that I enjoyed, but Edward always rolled his eyes when I chose it. Sleepless in Seattle. Yes, I know what a sappy movie. Jasper, unlike Edward, was actually looking forward to watching it with me. He explained because, since I, was such a sap, he wouldn't look like a wuss watching it. I laughed at that one.

By the end of the movie, I was curled up against Jasper, leaning my head on his hard chest. If I could sleep, I would have surely been. I was so zoned out, I didn't even notice Jasper slip his arm around me. It almost felt right. I went to kiss him when, I realized that this was not Edward! I jumped up, and ran upstairs.

"Bella, its okay… I know how you feel, come back!" Jasper cried, desperately from behind me.

"Jasper, I almost kissed you, that's not alright, what am I doing?" I said, confused. I love Edward, yet, I feel something completely different with Jasper. Maybe because I can feel how he feels. What am I thinking?! I'm engaged and have feelings for my fiancé's 'brother', and my best friend's husband!!

"Bella, love, I mean, Bella, its all right, why don't we continue watching a movie? You can pick again…" He said, I started to calm down, thanks to him, of course, so I went and pick a non-romantic movie. Hairspray, the new one.

We made it through almost half the movie without any slips. The moment "Without Love" came on though, I lost it, and I turned to face him, and kissed the hollow of neck. I heard him moan slightly, and he grabbed my chin so I could face him. I kissed all over his face. He started rubbing circles on my back. I couldn't help it, Edward never made me feel like this, and lately, he has been quite distant.

I looked into Jasper's eyes, and they held nothing but love. I let my hands roam, until they sat on his chest. I got up, and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, and we sat like that for the rest of the evening. We talked about nothing really, I called Edward, only to find out that, coincidently, he'd been going around with Alice for quite awhile. I was very hurt. I immediately went to Jasper, where we comforted each other. I told him about that phone call.

"I called Edward a little bit ago, Jazzy… it wasn't good." I said, letting my eyes drop to the floor.

"Why not, baby?" He asked, intertwining my hand in his.

"Well, It was all good until I heard Alice go "Holy crap, is Bella calling again? If so, tell her we're busy! Then come back Eddie, we aren't done what we started… you've been very naughty, and only I can punish you!" After I heard that, I freaked out on Edward, and hung up. It was horrible, to think, every time they've gone hunting together, they've been fooling around. If I would have known sooner, well, I don't know." I explained, letting my tears finally come. They wouldn't stop coming, I was going delirious.

"Bella, shhh, its okay, we have each other, we can have so much more. I know its hard to deal with, that's why we have each other, things have gone bad, but we turned to each other, we'll be fine, love, just fine." He whispered to me, wrapping me in a hug, and kissing me softly. I was squirming, and he knew it. Of course he knew it, as he felt it too.

Oh Bella, would you care to join me outside, I'd like to show you something." He asked, winking at me.

"I wouldn't like anything better" I said, sniffling and smiling softly.

He grabbed my hand, and we walked at normal speed to the front porch. Might I tell you, the front porch is the size of a regulation concert stage? Well, it is. We walked to the large, padded lounge chairs, and sat down on them. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Why are we out here?" I questioned.

"Well, I know Edward had a lullaby for you, so I wrote you a song, I hope you don't mind." He said, embarrassed by the end of his sentence.

"Oh Jasper, sweetie, I'd love to hear it!" I replied, giving him a passionate, yet sweet kiss for encouragement.

After listening to the lovely song, Jasper decided to bring me home, to Charlie's. I would have stayed the night, but neither of us wanted to sleep in a bed that our 'mates' once shared with us. He drove me home on his motorcycle.

Once we got there, I went through the door, and Jasper met me in my room. I excused myself to the bathroom, and got ready for bed. Luckily Renee had sent me some nicer pyjamas. They consisted of tight black shorts, and a pink t-shirt. I look cute, but not like I'm trying too hard. He smiled at me, and of course, I blushed.

"Jazzy, please don't go!" I begged, sounding really desperate. Wouldn't you though, after you just find out your fiancé is screwing your best friend? Yeah, that's what I though.

"Of course, love, I will do anything for you to smile again." He said, kissing me softly on my head, then proceeding to lay in bed with me, wrapping me in a hug.

"Aren't you going to be uncomfortable in jeans?" I asked, confused.

"Nope, I brought pj's." He chuckled, and I looked, as what do you know, he makes plaid pyjama pants and a tight black long sleeved shirt sexy!

I fell asleep that night, thinking about Jasper, and how I'm going to explain this one to Charlie.

**

* * *

  
So, what did you think?! :)**

**R&R, please!**

**THAAAANKS. :)**

**-_MissKayHale.x-_**

* * *


	2. Dreams and Memories

Chapter Two: Dreams and Memories.

**Here you guys go; chapter 2! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

JPOV

I lay, curled up against Bella, could things get any better? I don't think so.

I cannot believe Edward and Alice have been sneaking behind our backs! Alice I understand, we've been drifting apart, I could tell she didn't love me like she used to, and I was okay with that. We still bonded, but as brother and sister, and not lovers. Edward, on the other hand… how could he?! This is the second time he's left the most precious girl in the world. My train of thought was interrupted by Bella, and her sleep-talking.

"…Edward, you lying idiot! HOW COULD YOU?!" She screamed, thrashing around. I sent calming waves her way, and she sighed, rolling over to snuggle into my chest.

"Thanks, Jasper…I love you, and would love to take up that offer." She sighed, while my un-beating heart swelled up to the size of my chest. I couldn't help it, I was falling in love. I looked down, and noticed she was finally back to sleeping, murmuring only slightly.

BPOV

_I was sitting in the living room, at the Cullens. I was in Jasper's lap, when all of sudden, Edward busted through the door. I couldn't help but notice his hand intertwined with Alice's. I immediately broke down sobbing, and started screaming through my tears:_

"_Edward, you lying idiot! HOW COULD YOU?! You slept with your sister, while we're engaged! You lied, no wonder you two always leave together!" "…and you!" I screamed while pointing at Alice… "You we're my best friend! What would possess you to sleep with my FIANCE?!" I proceeded to hurl my engagement ring at them._

_All of a sudden, I realize I'm still on Jasper. He looked up to me, and gave me a quick kiss. "Bella, no matter what, I'll always love you. We can forget about the past, let's make a future, together…" I couldn't help but to throw my hands around him, completely ignoring the fact that Edward and Alice were right behind us. "Thanks Jasper…I love you, and would like to take up that offer."_

I turned around to snuggle into Jasper's chest, and felt him kiss my forehead. Everything was going to be alright.

JPOV

I went back on the events of today, again, in my mind. I replayed it over, and over, and over. Bella and I watching a movie together was perfect. She even let me put an arm around her. I'm just glad I have the control to do so. Good thing I worked so hard after that dreaded accident…

"_Shoot," She murmured, when the paper sliced her finger; she pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut. It all happened very quickly then._

"_No!" Edward roared._

_He threw himself at Bella, flinging her back against across the table. It fell, as did she, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. She landed in the mess of shattered crystals._

_I slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep inside my chest. I tried to shove past Edward, snapping my teeth just inches from Edward's face._

_Emmett grabbed me from behind in the next second, locking me into his massive steel grip, but I struggled on, my wild, empty eyes focused only on Bella._

_Beyond her shock, there was also pain, I could feel it. She'd tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with her arms thrown out instinctively to catch her fall, into the jagged shards of glass. Only now did she feel the searing, stinging pain that ran from her wrist to the crease inside her elbow. _

_Dazed and disoriented, she looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of her arm. Into the fevered eyes of us six, suddenly ravenous vampires. _

_Carlisle was the only one who stayed calm. Centuries of experience in the emergency room were evident in his quiet, authoritative voice._

"_Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside."_

_Unsmiling for once, Emmett nodded. "Come on, Jasper." _

_I struggled against his unbreakable grasp, twisting around toward my brother with my barred teeth, my eyes still past reason._

_Edward's face was whiter than bone as he wheeled to crouch over Bella, a growl sliding from his clenched teeth. We could all tell he wasn't breathing. _

_Rosalie, her divine face strangely smug, stepped in front of me, keeping a careful distance from my teeth, and helped Emmett wrestle me through the glass door that Esme held open, one hand pressed over her mouth and nose._

_Esme's heart-shaped face was ashamed. I'm so sorry, Bella," she cried as she followed the others into the yard."_

_After that, we all hunted, for what seemed like hours. When the sun finally rose, and fell again, Edward came back, and announced we were leaving. I felt absolutely horrible. This was all my fault. As a family, we decided Italy was best. I hated it there, I ran away, after I learned to control my thirst. I decided I would return to Forks, and look after Bella._

I tried to shoo the memory away, but it kept haunting me. I dreaded that period of time. I remember the day I realized my true feelings for Bella, too.

_It was right after the newborns fight. All of us Cullens, including Bella, were seated in the living room. We were watching Titanic. Bella was curled up in Edward's lap, and I couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy. She was crying, the movie apparently, like all the others, brought her to tears. I looked at her, and smiled, and I heard her breath hitch. Edward heard it too, and instinctively leaned down to give her a kiss. _

_I realized at that moment that I, Jasper Whitlock-Hale, love Isabella Marie Swan._

That memory brought a smile to my face. I suddenly figured out how we were going to spend tomorrow. "I'm going to rent Titanic, and we can have a movie marathon, I'll rent some others too…" I thought, smiling.

I glance at the clock, and the fluorescent green clock tells me that it's 5:30 am. "Wow," I thought, "time sure does go by fast!"

I spent the rest of the early morning curled up about Bella, letting my mind wander aimlessly.

* * *

**So… you like? Yes / No? **

**I sure hope so! Ha-ha, :)**

**You know the drill… Review and I'll update! **

**Je vous aimes! **

**-**_**MissKayHale.x-**_


	3. Titanic With no Worries

Chapter Three: Titanic With No Worries

**A/N Hello, I'm glad people like this story!**

**I have a shout out to emoTWiLiGHT; I thought the exact same thing. Ha-ha, Jasper… plus a black long sleeved, equals life as we know it! **

**Disclaimer: (Oops, I forgot to put it in the other chapters!) I own Twilight, well, not really… but I do own a **_**copy **_**of Twilight! **

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

I woke up that morning, realizing that Jasper stayed. I couldn't help but to feel superbly happy. I mean, come on, I have the epitome of perfection cuddling with me! I turn to face him, and he's looking at me, smiling. I couldn't help but to smile back, and give him a hug. I glance at the clock, holy crap, it's early. The neon green numbers tell me its 8:27 am. I groan, and turn back to Jasper.

He looked at me, and mentioned my sleep-talking. I realized, horrified, that I dreamed about him. He obviously heard me talking about him. I tried to change the subject as fast as I could. I realized that I hadn't taken my human moment yet.

-"Ugh, it's only like, 8:30… I need a 'human moment!'" I groaned, rolling out of bed, and grabbing my bathroom bag.

-"I'll be here when you get out, darling," Jasper said, giving me a wink. I could feel my cheeks blush. I scurried out of the room, tripping on the way, of course. I heard Jasper chuckle, so I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

-"Very mature Bella!" He said, laughing at me.

After he said that, I continued to the bathroom. I turned the shower on scorching hot, and got in. I replayed yesterday's phone conversation in my mind…

_-"__Edward, hi!" I said, enthusiastically. I really missed him._

-_"Uh, Bella, hi..?" He replied, sounding confused and distant. I couldn't help but to wonder why… My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Alice's voice. It suddenly didn't sound so musical, it sounded like screechy violins, clashing horribly. _

"_Eddie, who is that? We aren't done what we started… you've been very naughty, and only I can punish you! Hurry up, sexy!" _

I snapped myself out of it, and realized I was still in the shower. I got out quickly, and dried off. I looked down for my clothes, which I normally always put next to my bag, and realize I forgot them in my room. My room, where Jasper was. Oh god, how am I going to get myself out of this one..? I pulled my towel tighter around me, and went to my room. Before I opened my door, I took a deep breath. I turned the doorknob, and… I saw Jasper, looking better then ever, in a pair of skinny jeans, a grey long-sleeved shirt, and a white hoodie. He looked amazing. He saw me, and his breath caught in his throat.

-"Bella, you look… gorgeous!" he breathed. I couldn't help but blush, and thank him. I grabbed my clothes as fast as possible, and went back to the bathroom. Once in there, again, I look down at the clothes I chose. I giggled when I realized I grabbed skinny jeans too. My outfit consisted of white skinny jeans, a midnight blue thermal long-sleeved shirt, and matching flats. I got dressed, blow-dried my hair, and even straightened it. To finish off my look, I rimmed my bottom lash line with black eyeliner, and the top with mascara. I looked good, and I did it all by myself. I smiled satisfied, and proceeded to my room. I found Jasper in my rocking chair, reading _Wuthering Heights._ He noticed me staring, and put the book in his lap.

"Shall we get going, my dear?" He asked, standing up and holding his hand out for me grab.

"Yes, where are we going?" I asked, curiously, taking his hard, granite hand in my warm one. People are serious when they say opposites attract.

"I was thinking we could stop off at _the house _to grab some of my stuff, to leave them here, if that's okay with you?" He said, giving me the most pathetic looking puppy dog face ever. I couldn't help but to say yes. I would be able to get some of my clothes, and see Carlisle and Esme. They should be there, by now. I just hope HE isn't there with HER. That would probably dampen my surprisingly good mood.

"Yes, I suppose we can go there, I miss Carlisle and Esme so…" I said. I looked around, and realized we were in the car. Weird… I don't remember being brought here. I must have been too wrapped up in my thoughts. Jasper, feeling that I'm confused, chuckled and said:

"Sorry, I have plans for us later on tonight, and you were taking too long." He said, giving me a wink at the end. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Ugh, stupid humans, with erratic emotions!" I mumbled under my breath, only to end up blushing, as Jasper heard. Stupid, sensitive vampire hearing! I ignored him the rest of the ride.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We arrived at the Cullen house not too long after. The first thing I noticed was Esme giving us both a sympathetic look. I took a deep breath, and went over to hug her.

"I'm so, so sorry, dear!" She said, sounding as if she were crying, even if the tears would never fall. I couldn't help but to squeeze harder. I've missed her over the last night.

"Esme, I'm okay. Jasper's here for me." I said, barely able to contain my radiant smile. I tried to cover it up by coughing, but she caught it…

"So, Jasper, eh?" she said, eyeing me coyly. I couldn't control my blush. All she did was chuckle, and continue to ask what we were up too today.

"Well, I was thinking Bella and I would have a movie night tonight. Rosalie and Emmett home?" He said, and asked. We heard the almost thunderous foot-steps of Emmett coming down the stairs.

"Yes sir, I'm here reporting for duty!" Emmett said, saluting to Jasper. We all laughed.

"Would you four care to join Bella and me watching movies tonight? Each couple picks a movie, we pick Titanic." Jasper said, pulling me against him. I suddenly remember that one night after the newborn fight…

_It was right after the newborns fight me and all the Cullens were seated in the living room. We were watching Titanic. I was curled up in Edward's lap, and I glance over at Jasper. I suddenly felt a pang of jealously… coming off of Jasper? _

_I was crying, the movie apparently, like all the others, brought me to tears. I looked at Jasper, and he smiled, my breath hitch, he had dazzled me! Edward heard it too, and instinctively leaned down to give me a kiss, obviously thinking he was the reason behind my little spasm. Boy was he wrong, so wrong._

I smiled, and realized why Jasper had picked this movie.

"Rosie, baby, what movie do you want to watch?" Emmett asked Rosalie, praying she picked a movie he liked.

"I'd like to watch…" Emmett was getting more impatient by the second… "Legally Blonde!" She said, with a smug smile on her face. Poor Emmett. Jasper and I couldn't hold our laughter in any longer. The others soon joined in, even Emmett.

"Carlisle, Esme… what movie would you guys like to watch?" Jasper asked, all four pairs of eyes turned to look at them.

"We both agree on watching The Wizard of Oz." They said, and we all looked at the puzzled. "What, it's a good movie, its funny, sad, sweet, everything put together!" Carlisle said, defensively. We dropped that subject fast.

After we decided on what movies we were going to watch later on, Jasper took me out to lunch in Seattle.

He brought me to a familiar restaurant… it was the restaurant Edward took me to our first date. I would have normally ordered the mushroom ravioli, but not now. It was time for a fresh start. I ordered simple spaghetti and meatballs, Jasper ordered the same.

It was funny watching Jasper glare at the food, like it was his enemy. I knew it was painful to eat for him; it was even more painful when it came back up. I helped him out a bit. He smiled at me, and my breathing hitched. The effect this man had on me was unbelievable. I finished eating quickly, and we left the restaurant, hand in hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We arrived at the Cullen house shortly after. I was very, very confused. There were big moving boxes stacked in the foyer. I immediately eyed Jasper suspiciously.

"Jasper, my dear, would you happen to know why all of _their _stuff is packed away in boxes?" I couldn't help but to sound interested. I mean, I want them to move out, but, so soon? I guess it doesn't matter…

"Darling, that's not their stuff, that's ours… we start school next week…" He replied looking at me like I should know this.

"I thought, but, ugh! I'm supposed to get changed!!" I whined, not even caring. I look over at Jasper, and he was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Bella, love, sarcasm, we're going to 'school'" he said, using air quotes. "Carlisle is going to change you. We've already thought this through. Everything's going to work out." He finished, bending down to kiss me. It was the first kiss we share since last night. I gladly kissed him back, until we heard Carlisle clear his throat politely.

"We're starting the movies… we thought you like to come join us, since it was your idea." He said, winking at us. I blushed, of course. We followed Carlisle into the lavish living room. We took a seat on the empty white loveseat. I could feel Jasper playing with my hair… I turned to whisper in his ear; so no one else could hear me;

_We belong together." I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. The moment was so perfect, so right there was no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him... It felt like ever nerve ending in my body was a live wire._

"_Forever," He agreed._ I smiled, and went back to watching the movie. Jack and Rose were together, finally, on the front of the boat.

"_Come, Josephine, in my flying machine, going up, she goes up, up she goes." _Jasper whispered into my hair, at the same time Jack did to Rose. I smiled.

After we had watched all three movies, I could barely keep my eyes open. We said our goodnights, and Jasper carried me upstairs. He passed his own room, passed _his_ room, and stopped at the end of the hall where there was a door I didn't even know existed. He turned the doorknob, and I gasped at what I saw.

A lovely beige room, with white and mocha brown accents, a huge canopy bed in the center, a balcony off to the left. It was gorgeous. What a same we were moving out in less then a week. This was our, as is Jasper and me, room. He carried me over to the bed, and placed me down gently. I needed to change into my pyjamas, but was too lazy to get off the bed. Luckily Jasper had grabbed them for me. I decided since Jasper and I were dating, I could just change right here. Me, Bella Swan was going to change in front of somebody. I felt very courageous, Jasper must have felt it too, because he turned to look at me. When he turned, I heard him gasp.

JPOV

I felt sudden waves of courage hit me. I turned to look at Bella, and gasped. She had nothing but her bra and underwear on. I walked toward her silently, and enveloped her in my arms. I could feel the lust pouring off of her. I kissed her with as much passion as she could take. She unbuttoned my shirt in the process. I leaned down to kiss her gently. I took her by surprise when I leaned us back on the bed, deepening the kiss. Our hands traveled along each other's body, and she shivered. The effect this woman had on me is unbelievable.

BPOV

I fell asleep with Jasper that night, with nothing but my bra and underwear on, and to tell you the truth, it felt great. I fell soundly asleep, not worrying about school, or anything.

I was perfectly content here in Jasper's arms.

* * *

**So..? **

**What do you guys think?! Review please! :)**

**Thanks a whole bunch!**

**-**_**MissKayHale.x- **_

_**(I'm working on chapter four!)**_

* * *


End file.
